A Small Problem (Eridan x Sollux)
by ObscureSketchbook
Summary: After blasting his science wand to pieces, Eridan finds himself only two inches tall. Rated T. Contains vore.


Sollux looked down onto the floor to see a miniature body, curled up into a ball. Splinters of white-tinted wood spread across the floor. Smoke rose from the burnt carpet, a small wisp rising from the body. As smoke faded into the air, the figure started to rise. Sollux bent down to the torn-up body's level. "Eriidan. What the hell diid you ju2t do?" Sollux poked at Eridan, rolling him onto his back. Eridan sat up, rubbing his hands against his head and groaning. He looked up to see Sollux, towering above him. His eyes widened to find remnants of his science wand blasted across the room. He looked back to Sollux. "Er, science?"

Sollux pushed his glasses up, trying to comprehend the situation. "2o your broke your dumb wand trying two make yourself a giiant? Eriidan, you've reached an all new level of 2tupid." He picked up Eridan by his cape, snickering as he kicked his legs in the air. "Hey, hey! Wwatch the cape! Put me dowwn Sol!" He protested as he struggled in Sollux's hands. "Alriight a22hole, what exactly were you tryiing to do?" Sollux dropped Eridan into his hand. "That's none of your business!" Eridan crossed his arms, glaring. Sollux raised an eyebrow. "Eriidan, you don't just cause a ma22iive explo2iion and not tell anyone about iit." Sollux glared back. Eridan looked down, crossing his arms, "Wwell, um... I thought it wwould be kinda cool to be a giant," he mumbled. Sollux put a hand to his mouth, chuckling, then burst out in full-on laughter. "You iidiiot!" he laughed. Eridan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah Sol, I get it." Sollux 's laughter started to die down, as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Ii just can't beliieve you could be that 2tupiid!" He started into another laughing fit. "Look Sol, if I was a giant I could have crushed you by noww!" Eridan snapped. Sollux started to recover from his laughter. "Yeah, but you aren't, are you?" Sollux pat Eridan's tiny head with his finger, grinning. Eridan tried to shoo away the invading finger. "Sol!" He protested. "Look Sol, I don't havve time for your bullshit today. We need to fix the science wwand so I can get back to my normal size!" Eridan's fins puffed out in distress. "2ure, after that explosiion the sciience wand will _defiiniitely_ work. We can just glue the piece2 back together!" Sollux answered in a mocking tone.

"So wwhat, you're saying I'm stuck like this forevver?"

"I gue22 2o."

"Howw can you be so non-caring about that?! I'm shrunk for wwho knowws howw long!"

"Tough luck. You're the one who got your2elf into thiis me22."

Eridan was just about to snap with anger. "Look Sol, you're gonna help me out of this mess, whether you like it or not!" Eridan stood up on Sollux's hand, trying to make his point more dire. Sollux tilted his head to the side, frowning. "What, you're gonna make me? You're two inches tall Eridan, you're not gonna get far." He picked up Eridan by his cape again, snickering at how he flailed in distress. "You can't do _shit_ to me Eridan." "Sol, put me down! Do you know how long it took to sew this cape?!" Eridan tried to climb onto Sollux's hands, releasing the pull on the cape. He struggled onto his fingers, laying down on them, exhausted. Sollux grinned, then placed Eridan in his hands again. "You know, I might just take you home. You're kinda cute like this," he poked Eridan on the cheek. Eridan just sighed, tired by his antics. Sollux looked over to he clock. He hadn't realized it was so late. Eridan had started to yawn, dozing off a bit. Sollux placed him onto his shoulder, Eridan grabbing onto his shirt. Sollux smiled. He _was_ kinda cute, so small and sleepy. Eridan started to doze off, laying on Sollux's shoulder.

Sollux opened the door to his hive, keeping one hand on Eridan. "Hey nookwiit, we're here," Sollux poked Eridan awake. He groggily lifted his head, looking around Sollux's apartment. Sollux pinched Eridan's cape again, placing him by his husktop. Eridan curled back up, too tired to care. Sollux walked over to his fridge, grabbing a small snack before bed. Snack in hand, he went back to his husktop, typing a few messages to friends. Eridan started to snore, telling Sollux he had fallen asleep. Sollux scooped up the small troll with his hand, careful not to wake him. He walked over to his bed, sitting down with Eridan in his lap. Beds had just been introduced to troll culture. After they met the humans, one had shown them these odd, padded rectangles. Sollux laid down, putting his glasses on the nightstand beside him. He flopped his head onto the pillow, dumping Eridan onto his chest. The highblood just rolled to the side, deep in sleep. Sollux rested a hand against him. He wasn't so bad, small like this. _He could probably 2tay here untiil his siize is fiixed_ thought Sollux. And with that thought, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
